dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 108 : Land of Jackstone "Kalago Haribi"
SS (Sound Set) : Gothic Soundtrack - Desert Sun (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R82KxmqqHvI)/ sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS K.~~ Kevin Tatsumi Sumit Yagami Beckman Masquerade Astrella Devina Van Rosenburg King Adam ~~Others~~ Los Banditos Leader: Cowboy Bat Masterson: Ranger Roy Bean: Gunner/Ranger Sebelumnya, DK Support Party berhasil melewati Countryside 88 Texas dengan selamat, dan tiba sehat wal'afiat di depan padang pasir. Beberapa saat setelah mereka pergi, Los Banditos Leader dan Bat Masterson memulai perkelahian lagi, tetapi... Bat dibunuh oleh seorang Gunman tua, yang bernama Roy Bean. Didepan DK Support Party telah terbentang lautan pasir yang sangat luas, sebut saja "Land of Jackstone"... "Kalago Haribi". Sebelum memasuki tempat itu, terdapat desa kecil yang hanya berisi 6 bangunan rumah warga, dan 2 bangunan toko plus jasa. Total penghuni hanya 27 jiwa, ditambah Majin "Camela" dan Majin "Palosa" yang totalnya 51 ekor. *lebih banyak dari manusianya. Kevin, Sumit, Ast, dan Van menghampiri toko rental tunggangan yang nantinya akan dipakai untuk melewati padang pasir. Sedangkan Beck dan Adam disuruh Ast untuk membeli minuman, makanan, 8 Potion, 4 Ether, 3 Elixir, dan 3 buah Teleportation Stone. Dengan meminjam uang Beck, yang rencananya tidak akan diganti nantinya. #plaks. "'''Rest Spot'", "Rental Onta"....'' Merchant 1 : ayo dibeli! dibeli! disewa! disewa! yang mantap! yang mantap! yang celeng! yang celeng! #plaks. Mechant 2 : ayo, mumpung ada diskon 50%! *mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya yang dilepas. #plakkilled. Merchant 1 : jiah! jangan asal ngomong, mane ada diskon-diskon segala! *tendang Merchant 2. Merchant 2 : sorry bang! eh, ada tamu tuh! *nunjuk Ast cs. Ast : ng... permisi. *memasuki area rental bersama tiga orang lainnya. Merchant 1 : wah, ada nona cantik. Mau beli atau sewa nona? atau mau digoreng? tapi nggak ada pesanan goreng-goreng segale, awkwkwkwk! *tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Ast : tidak... kami hanya mau menyewa 3 ekor Camela -_-9. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang asing yang datang ke Rental Onta tsb.... Merchant 2 : ng? ada tamu lagi bang! Merchant 1 : oooh! silahkan masuk tuan dan nona! Ast : *DUGH (disenggol), hoy! kalau jalan pake mata dong! ??? : aaaaaaaah? *memelototi Ast. Ast : *DEGH (kaget), (Though) : apa-apaan mata itu?! bikin kesaaaal. Kevin : .... *mengelus dagunya. Sumit : maaf, kami yang du- ! *tergetar karena tekanan aura ???. ??? : kami yang duluan, iya kan... "Frau"? *melirik wanita disebelahnya. Frau : ya autis, aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan di padang pasir yang terkenal ini. Ng, bisa kau matikan api di kepalamu itu? *kuudere mode ON. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, FRAU BOYD CHEF ??? : namaku "Otis", bukan autis. IQ-ku jauh lebih tinggi dari IQ-mu, your argument is invalid... dan apiku tidak bisa dimatikan... kau lupa? aku Esper cabang jenis "Torchman". Frau : ya, autis. Aku kaget ternyata ada orang autis yang sejenius dirimu, memang sih katanya banyak orang autis yang pintar... kufufufufufufu. *menutup mulutnya sambil cekikikan. Otis : terserahmu, memang penampilanku sangat slenge'an... aku ingin membunuh orang-orang yang sok psikolog itu. Aku paling benci pada orang-orang yang suka mengorek privasi orang lain. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, OTIS GODDARTS TACTICIAN Van (Though) : apa cuma perasaanku saja, atau aku memang pernah melihat orang ini? *mencoba mengingat. Ast : kami yang duluan! *maksa. Kevin : sudahlah Ast... biarkan saja mereka duluan. *menghentikan Ast. Ast : ughhh, baiklah :(. Van (Though) : bagus, dia menyadari kalau mereka berbahaya. Otis : kami beli semua stok Camela dan Palosa kalian. *mengeluarkan bergepok-gepok uang. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOENG. Kevin : nani?! *kaget. Merchant 1 : ba-baik tuan! *segera membukakan pintu peternakan dan mengeluarkan para ternaknya. Otis dan Frau pun pergi sambil membawa Camela-Camela dan Palosa-Palosa tsb. Tak menyisakan satu pun ternak untuk DK Support Party, mereka hanya bisa melongo didepan kekuatan finansial kedua orang itu. Beck dan Adam yang baru datang menanyakan situasinya.... Ast : pasti mereka sengaja!! untuk apa tunggangan sebanyak itu, mereka cuma berdua -_-! Beck : ada apa :v? Kevin : kita ditroll ama dua orang asing, sekarang tak ada lagi tunggangan untuk kita. Wehehehe-he-he.... *awkward. Beck: dafuq! jadi gimana sekarang??? Adam : ... sayang sekali. Jadi kita harus jalan kaki? Ast : hell no! bisa mati kecapekan plus kepanasan! Van : ... pak, anda tak punya unta? yang tidak untuk dijual? Merchant 1 : ada! tapi itu untuk kami bepergian. Van : berapa ekor? Merchant 1 : 2 Camela, dan 1 Palosa. Van : kami beli, Beck. Pinjamkan sisa uangmu. *menjulurkan tangannya ke Beck. Merchant 1 n Beck : EEEEH?! Van : sudah, berikan saja. Daripada jalan.... Beck : baiklah :v. *memberikan sisa uangnya. Van : jadi gimana pak? Merchant 1 : i-itu.... Van : uang kami kuperkirakan berlebih, sisanya bisa anda ambil kalau mau menjual ketiga tunggangan bapak itu. Merchant 1 : gimana? *membisiki temannya. Merchant 2 : terima aja bang. Merchant 1 : ok! kami terima! *merampas uangnya. Van : ok. Merchant 1 : makasih, makasih! ini ontanya. *menggiring tunggangan DK Support Party keluar. Beck : nanti ganti ya -_-! Van : Ast? Ast : hmmm... ya, okok. Beck : tidak meyakinkan! Kevin : yang penting udah dapat onta! siapa yang naik?? Van : ladies first. Ast : ok :3. *naik Camela 1. Van : pangeran manja second. #plaks. Beck : hoy! tapi oklah, daripada ane pangsan. *naik Palosa. Van : dan taktisi ketiga. *naik Camela 2. Kevin : jadi aku jalan, ternyata kau modus Van, aku kecewa padamu! Van : itu yang namanya memakai otak. DK Support Party pun memasuki padang pasir!!! Di perbatasan antara Kalago Haribi dan Countryside 88 Texas, terdapat pemukiman indian Beastlord Clan... Samuel baru saja pulang dan Kuuga menyambutnya, tapi mereka itu diganggu oleh kedatangan seseorang.... Kuuga : ada orang asing. Gr.... *waspada. Samuel : tenang Kuuga, dia hanya tamu. Katakan, apa yang kau cari ditempat ini, wahai anak manusia? *meniup pipanya. ??? : JUAHAHAHAHAHAH! aku tak menginginkan apa-apa dari kalian, aku hanya ingin menanyakan arah!!! daritadi aku bingung yang mana jalan menuju Roma, saat kutanya pada orang-orang sekitar katanya banyak jalan menuju Roma! #plaks. Kuuga : sebutkan namamu, orang asing! *mengancam ???. ??? : namaku "Biggerbet"! "Biggerbet de Hogan"!!! Samuel : Biggerbet? maksudmu Biggerbet si "Billion Ton"? *alis Samuel naik sebelah. Biggerbet : itulah aku, terkenal kan?! JUAHAHAHAH... ! ... ! ... ! .... !!! *tertawa sampai kehilangan suaranya. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, BIGGERBET DE HOGAN FIGHTER Samuel : katanya kau bisa mengangkat pulau? apa itu benar? Biggerbet : ngg... lupakan! aku bukan Biggerbet De Hogan yang kalian kenal, jadi... kalau mau ke Roma, eh! Taj Ulbadd lewat mana?! Samuel : bukan? memang aku tak pernah melihat yang aslinya, jadi agak ragu. Dan tidak mungkin pria seperti Biggerbet mau berjalan-jalan ke "B Rate Area" seperti ini. Kuuga : Taj Ulbadd ada di barat dari tempat ini, cepat pergi.... Biggerbet : ok, aku akan pergi! terimakasih untuk bantuannya! JUAHAHAHAHA! ... ! ... !! .... !!! *DRAP DRAP DRAP (pergi sambil lari). Kuuga : .... *menenang. Beastlord 1 : kepala suku? apa dia gila? suhu di padang pasir itu lebih dari 80 derajat, hampir seperti penggorengan! dan saya tidak melihat dia membawa perbelakan atau tunggangan 0_0! Samuel : ... fffuuuuuh. *meniupkan asap dari pipanya. Dia bisa. Beastlord 1 : maksud anda.... Samuel : ya, dia memang Biggerbet yang asli. Tampak dari trademark topeng emas Gladiatornya. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kembali ke DK Support Party! '' Meski mereka baru 10 menit memasuki padang pasir Kalago Haribi, hampir semua anggota sudah merasa haus kecuali Sumit. Keringat mereka yang menetes jatuh ke pasir coklat-kekuningan itu langsung menguap dalam hitungan 0,2s - 0,4s. Tak banyak makhluk hidup yang terlihat.... Matahari terasa jauh lebih menyengat/panas daripada saat di Countryside 88 Texas, bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Kalau di Countryside 88 Texas suhunya hanya 50 derajat celcius, disini naik menjadi 80 derajat celcius, dan maksimum kalau lagi terik-teriknya dapat mencapai 90 derajat celcius. Tak heran penduduk West Earth menyebut Kalago Haribi sebagai peti mati padang pasir, hanya yang kuatlah yang dapat bertahan hidup. Untuk Camela dan Palosa, mereka harus diberi minum setiap 5 jam... jika tidak, mereka akan mulau kehausan dan lelah. Lalu tentunya, ambruk dan tewas. Sehingga penunggangnya harus menghabiskan sisa perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. *note: Camela adalah unta didunia nyata, bedanya adalah yang di fict punuknya ada 3, sedangkan Palosa adalah Illama, kelebihannya di fict SH adalah bisa menyeburkan air sampai 20m. Di padang pasir ini, ada beberapa spesies Majin yang dapat kita temukan. Nantinya DK Support Party akan menemuinya, dari yang jinak sampai yang ganas dan ber-Level tinggi. Tumbuhannya pun ada beberapa mulai dari kaktus, sampai tanaman padang pasir pemangsa.... Kalago Haribi memiliki 2 tempat terkenal yang bisa didatangi, yang pertama adalah "'Tutankhamen Pyramid'", salah satu dari 7 Earth Miracle. *note: Aztec Temple di Last Resort Town juga merupakan salah satunya. Piramid itu dijaga oleh beberapa pegawai pemerintahan yang dikomandoi seorang Officer. Satu lagi, "'Mill Terate'". Sebuah kincir angin raksasa yang didalam towernya terdapat jutaan lukisan-lukisan orang-orang First Ones, kabarnya dalam lukisan itu tersurat sebuah makna. Tapi belum ada yang berhasil memecahkannya, bahkan Arkeolog terkenal seperti Fudo... Mill Terate terletak di padang pasir bagian "'Sandsea'"... dimana pasir-pasirnya bergelombang seperti ombak. Daerah di Kalago Haribi dibagi 3, yaitu: "'Thirst Hunger Sand'"... dimana suhunya paling panas diantara tiga lainnya. Lalu, Sandsea... dimana pasirnya seperti laut. Terakhir, "'Blood Sand'", padang pasir yang paling dekat dengan Taj Ulbadd... disebut begitu karena pasirnya berwarna merah. Bukan karena darah, tetapi memang dari sananya berwarna merah. Ada kabarnya pasir tsb bisa dimakan karena terbuat dari "'Red Rice'" aka nasi merah, karena itulah tempat itu menjadi surga para Majin padang pasir. Para pengelana padang pasir yang hendak membawa pulang pasir tsb kebanyakan gagal karena dihadang oleh sang kaisar pasir. Well as i promised, here's more adventure for you. #plaks. 5km dari Borderline padang pasir dan dataran tandus, DK Support Party masih berada di bagian pertama yaitu Thirst Hunger Sand. Astrella sudah sangat gerah, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya... bahkan Sumit mulai kepanasan! 2 jam telah berlalu, Ast terus-terusan mengeluh.... ''Kalago Haribi, Thirst Hunger Sand.... Ast : hahhhhh~! *menjulurkan lidahnya. Van : hoy Ast, wanita tidak seharusnya berwajah seperti itu. Ast : panas kali tau -_-, baru kali ini aku merasa sepanas ini... ahhh!!! aku tidak tahan, jangan-jangan kalau kita bisa menggoreng telur di pasir ini! #plaks. Sumit : ... memang sangat panas, jujur saja aku juga baru kali ini ke area ini. Kevin : padahal aku sudah latihan ditempat yang sangat panas... walau saat latihan memakai Rider Suit untuk menahan panasnya sih. *note: dikasih Ryan. Beck : berhenti mengeluh :v. *banjir keringat. Ast : padahal kau juga keringatan begitu.... Beck : aku... tak tahan. *hendak membuka bajunya. Ast : JANGAN!!! *tutup mata. Sumit : dia benar Beck, sinar ultraviolet bisa membakar kulitmu. Ast : ehh, sebenarnya bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Beck : begitu? oklah... terserah kalian. *batal buka baju. Ast : kalau dpikir-pikir aku jadi mengerti perasaan Beck yang ingin buka baju, ugh... panas... nas... nas, keterlaluan. Panas... makin lama makin panas, bisa-bisa aku kering jadi ikan asing, ah... aku kan pakai kamisol! aku sebenarnya tak ingin! apa boleh buat, PUANASSS!!! *hendak buka baju. Beck : hoy, kata Sumit nanti kena si- . *disela teriakan yang lainnya. Sumit : BUKA! BUKA! BUKA! #plaks. Van : *SUIT SUIT (bersiul). #plakkilled. Kevin : selembar lagi! selembar lagi neng!!! #plakkilleddestroyed. Beck : OI! OI! OI! dasar orang-orang mesum! Adam : nak... itu namanya pria dewasa. #plaks. Beck : kau juga sama saja -_-! *geplak bapaknya sendiri.Ast : ... nanti aku tambah kurus, batal! *pake lagi. Kevin, Van, Sumit : yaaaaahhhhh. *kecewa. Kevin : bukanya ente punya Niina Sumit-dono? Sumit : be-benar juga, maafkan aku Niina! *orz. Van : yang tahan panas disini cuma Sumit-dono dan Kevin... ini akan jadi perjalanan berat. Dan informasi kita tentang padang pasir ini terlalu minim... btw, apa di padang pasir tak ada hujan? Sumit : ada, tapi 1 minggu sekali. Kalau sedang musim panas hanya 2 minggu sekali. Van : buset! mustahil untuk bertani atau berkebun disini!!! Sumit : dengar, dulu aku pernah diberi tips oleh kepala suku Samuel jikalau ingin bertahan hidup disini. All : *mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sumit : ' 1. Tetap tenang' 2. Jangan kehausan 3. Cari tempat berlindung saat istirahat 4. Atur energi fisik 5. Kenali rutemu 6. Bawa selimut Kevin : selimut? Van : ... padang pasir memang begitu, panas di siang hari, namun dingin di malam hari. Sumit : tepat, jangan lupa... kita harus bawa peta. Kau bawa kan Adam-san? Adam : bawa. *menunjukkan peta dan kompasnya. Van : kau bicara tentang... "Mirage" ya? Sumit : ya, mirage aka fatamorgana.... Van : ok, yang penting kita tetap kepala dingin... dan bergerak sesuati perintahku jikalau bahaya datang, mengerti? All : mengertiiiiiiiiii~ 1 hari pun berlalu, tapi 1/2 dari stok minuman DK Support Party telah habis. Dan mereka masih harus menempuh 2/3 perjalanan lagi. Belum ada kejadian menarik yang terjadi... selain kepanasan tentunya. Setelah selesai memberi makan dan minum tunggangan mereka, Sumit dan Adam mendirikan tenda dan memberikan Sleeping Cocoon ke masing-masing anggota. Malamnya.... Sumit : .... *berjaga diluar. Sepertinya ada bayangan orang disana.... *melihat di kejauhan. *SNIFF SNIFF (mencium bau makhluk-makhluk tsb). 2 orang manusia dan sekelompok Majin, dari penciuman Hell Noseku Majin tsb adalah Majin dengan jenis yang sama dengan yang kami tunggangi, mungkin mereka adalah 2 orang asing yang kami temui di pintu masuk padang pasir... hachimm!! *bersin. Ternyata disini lumayan dingin juga.... *SRUUUT (menghirup ingusnya yang meler). Ast : ... Sumit-dono. *SET (menawarkan coklat panas). Sumit : oooh, Ast-chan. Kau belum tidur? Ast : belum :), terimakasih telah menjagaku selama perjalanan.... Sumit : sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam tenda saja, disini dingin.... Ast : fufufufu, aku ini kebal dinging lho :3. Sumit : ohiya! benar juga! *tepok jidat. Ast : Sumit-dono.... *duduk disebelah Sumit. Niina-dono itu orangnya seperti apa? Sumit : Niina ya... ahahaha, dia gadis yang baik dan perhatian. Dia bahkan mau berteman dengan aku, seorang Beastlord. Padahal kami, ras Beastlord selalu ditakuti orang-orang awam kemanapun kami pergi. Ast : menurutku kau tidak menakutkan kok :3! tenang aja bro! *nepokin punggung Sumit. Sumit : kalau ada Van pasti dia akan bilang seharusnya wanita tidak bersikap seperti ini, ahahaha. Van (Dari dalam tenda) : apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku hah?! *GROOOOOOOOK (tidur lagi). Ast : dia dengar -_-, pasti yang barusan itu ngigau. Sumit : ... Kevin bilang, ayahmu masih hidup ya? Ast : YUP! dan suatu saat aku akan menemuinya lagi, entah dimana... tapi pasti :D! Sumit : hohohoho, aku juga... Niina adalah orang yang pertama kali mencintaiku dengan tulus, maka aku memutuskan untuk mencintainya seumur hidup. Seorang gadis yang innocent... tapi sekarang dia kehilangan ingatannya, siapapun yang menghapus ingatan berharga Niina! akan kuhabisi dia!!! *BUUUUUUM (meninju bumi). Ast (Though) : Sumit-dono yang biasanya kalem bisa semarah ini? Sumit : maaf.... Ast : ti-tidak apa-apa kok, kalau boleh tahu... bagaimana cerita kalian bisa sampai berjumpa 0_o? Sumit : soal itu.... *terdiam. Adam : Mit, waktunya roker. *keluar dari tenda. Sumit : ok, Ast-chan! akan kuceritakan lain kali. *masuk ke tenda. Ast : sipp :3. *masuk ke tenda privatnya **note: cowok-cowok ngumpul di satu tenda. Didalam tenda cowok.... Van : *GROOOOOOOK (tertidur pulas). Beck : nyem, nyem... oi... Ling, jangan makan kueku. Apa? kau suka padaku?! *ngigau. #plak. Sumit : ahh, hampir tak ada tempat disini. *bingung nyari tempat. Kevin : .... *masih terjaga. Sumit : Kevin? kau masih bangun? insomnia? Kevin : ... disini terlalu sempit, biasanya aku tidur sendirian.... *matanya sudah berkantung. Sumit : ooooh. *hendak tidur didekat Kevin **note: bukan maho! tapi keadaan mendesak!!! Kevin : hoy, nggak ada tempat lagi disini -_-. Kau tidur disana aja Sumit-san. *menunjuk depannya. Sumit : dahell! aku bisa terguling kalau tidur di tanjakan seperti itu! Kevin : tidak mau? ya... maaf. *balik badan. Sumit : ... okay. *terpaksa tidur diatas batu. Satu malam pun berhasil mereka lewati, tinggal 2/3 bagian pertama Thirst Hunger Sand yang harus mereka lewati. Esok paginya, DK Support Party siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan! tetapi mereka dikejutkan dengan hilangnya Sumit dari tenda... semuanya sibuk mencari Sumit. Tak jauh dari situ.... Van : oi... ente ngapain disini -_-. Sumit : *molor. Van : *CLICK SET (melemparkan Grenade). Sumit : *BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM (terkena ledakan dan bangung), ada apa?! musuh ya?! *celingak-celinguk kaya orang bodoh. Van : kenapa ente bisa tidur disini blo'on -_-? Sumit : salahkan Kevin!!! Kevin : kok ane?! *baru ganti baju. Lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Entah kenapa suhu hari ini lebih sejuk dibandingkan kemarin, karena ada angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat. Tapi hal itu membuat DK Support Party menjadi sedikit lebih lengah, makhluk-makhluk padang pasir yang jinak mulai terlihat dibarengi dengan semak-semak dan kaktus-kaktus.... Adam : *ZRASHHHH (membelah kaktusnya). Semuanya, ayo kita isi ulang botol air minum kita. All : *bergantian mengisi air minum mereka. Ast : sisanya untukku please X_X. *mengguyur badannya dengan air dari kaktus. Beck : aku tidak punya tenaga untuk marah lagi... untungnya hari ini tidak sepanas kemarin :v. Sumit : berkat angin. Beck : oh. Btw, kenapa cuma aku yang menunggangi Illama?! *memukul punggung Palosanya. Palosa : *SPRUT (marah dan meludahi Beck). Beck : dafuq!!! *membersihkan mukanya. Sumit : mereka marah kalau merasa terhina, mereka Majin dengan tingkat intelegensia yang tinggi. Adam : aduh Beck. *mengelap wajah Beck dengan pakaiannya. Ast : aw~ Beck : malu woy -_-! *mendorong Adam. Kevin : Van! lihat, ada burung!!! *menunjuk seekor Majin yang sedang memakan kalajengking. Roadrunner : .... *GULP (menelan mangsanya). ROADRUNNER AVIAN MAJIN (DOCILE) ''' '''ESTIMATED LEVEL: 12 DESCRIPTION: ukuran tubuhnya kecil, dan berjalan dengan dua kaki. Tidak bisa terbang dan makanan utamanya adalah serangga padang pasir. Memiliki totol-totol putih di bulunya yang berwarna hitam. Andalannya adalah Speednya yang diatas rata-rata. *note: docile = jinak. *bahasa inggris. Van : goreng!!! #plaks. Kevin : ayo tangkap dia #_#! *mata penuh nafsu. Van : SENBON! *melempar jarumnya. Roadrunner : k-kakkkkk!!! *mengelak. Kevin : jangan sampai lepas! Roadrunner : *DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP (berlari sangat cepat meninggalkan Kevin dan Van). Van : kejar! aku akan menunggu saja! #plaks. Kevin : oi oi! jangan remehkan aku ya!' ZERO MACH'! *SRET (Flash Step mengejar Roadrunner). Van : dia pergi.... Sumit : bahaya kalau terpisah, kita harus mengejarnya! Ast : jauh amat 0_o. Beberapa saat.... Ast : dia kembali! Kevin : OI!!!!!!!!!!!! Ast : kenapa dia terburu-buru begitu??? Van : angin... pasir... ah! Sumit : i-itu! Van : pantas saja dari tadi ada angin! ITU BADAI PASIR!!!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : shit! shit! shit!!! *kelabakan dikejar badai pasir dan berlari bersama si Roadrunner tadi. Roadrunner : kakakakakakakak!!! *berlari sekuat tenaga. Van : kau tak memberi tahu kami tentang ini Sumit-dono! Sumit : aku lupa! Beastlord kan juga bisa lupa! Beck : apa hubungannya :v?! Ast : yang penting lari! *menarik tali kekang Camelanya. Beck : lari! *menendang sisi badan Palosanya. Palosanya : *malas-malasan. Adam : a-anakku dan Kevin tertinggal! *melihat kebelakang. Beck : lari woy! Kevin : BECK! *naik keatas Palosanya. Beck : nggak muat dua orang -_-! Kevin : tancap aja! *meminumkan Elixir ke si Palosa. Roadrunner : *berpegangan diekor Palosa. Palosa : *jadi kuat seperti saat minum ramuan Panoramix di Asterix. #plaks. Kevin : UWOOO!!! Palosa : hhhiiiiiiekkk!!! *WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHH (mengejar yang lainnya). Kevin n Beck : SPEED UP! Kevin : wehehehe! tinggalkan badai pasir itu! Beck : u-uwaa!!! *ketakutan. Mereka berhasil melewati badai pasir tsb, walau kehilangan beberapa stok makanan mereka. Si Roadrunner ikut terbawa dan menemani perjalanan mereka... satu malam lagi berhasil mereka lewati. Lalu tiba hari ketiga perjalanan melewati Thirst Hunger Sand.... Tak lama setelah mereka mulai bergerak, Ast tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.... Ast : me-mesin minuman.... *turun dari Camelanya. Kevin : Ast o_o? ada apa? Ast : kolam... ada kolam disitu. *berjalan tanpa arah. Kevin : mana ade kolam -_-9. *palmface. Ast : ADA. Disitu.... *menunjuk kedepan. Kevin : muke gile Ast, ente 1/2 tidur ya? atau senget gara-gara kehausan? #plaks. Ast : kau tak bisa melihatnya karena bukan orang suci.... *terus berjalan. #plaks. Van : ITU DIA YA?! Sumit : Kevin! hentikan Ast-chan! dia berhalusinasi! Kevin : fatamorgana ya?! OK! *mengejar Ast. Van : suhu hari ini mencapai 92 derajat celcius! lebih dari perkiraan Sumit-dono.... ! *mengelap keringatnya. Kevin : *menahan Ast, sadarlah Ast! *menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ast : AWAAAAS! *menendang Kevin. Kevin : buge! *terlempar. Beck : ahhh, Astrella benar... ada kolam renang disitu. *berhalusinasi juga. Adam : anakku?! sadarlah! *menampar-nampar Beck. #plaks. Van : *PIK (merasakan sesuatu), Majin datang! Gila : *BRUUUUUUUUUUSHHHH (Majin muncul dari dalam pasir). GILA MONSTER REPTILE MAJIN ''' '''ESTIMATED LEVEL: 34 DESCRIPTION: walau kehilangan buntutnya, kadal ini masih bisa hidup dipadang pasir tanpa terusik. Gila memiliki taring yang beracun, dan kuku kaki yang juga beracun. Ia memili 6 kaki, buntut yang panjang, lidah yang menjulur, dan sisik hitam dengan pola polkadot warna kuning. Kevin : dia cukup kuat! *kuda-kuda attack. Roadrunner : kakkk!!! *kalang kabut. Kevin : nih burung kok masih ada disini -_-?! Ast n Beck : *masih berhalusinasi. Van : apa boleh buat... serahkan padaku. *SET (menarik Hand-Gunnya). Gila : sushhhhhhhhhhhhhhhi!!! *menerjang Van. Van : yang satu ini punya taring! *DOR DOR (menembak mulut Gila). Gila : *TRANG TRANG (pelurunya dipantulkan taring). *SYUUUUUT (hendak menerkam Van). Van : *SRET (mengelak dengan Flash Step), *GRAUK (menggigit kaktus dibelakang Van). Gila : *SSSSSSSHHHH (kaktusnya meleleh). Van : ... bisanya mematikan. Gila : *SET (mengayunkan buntutnya). Van : *BUAGHHHHHH (terpukul buntutnya). Gila : sssuushiiiii!!! *hendak menerkam Van lagi. Van : apa boleh buat! LIGHT MAGIC: SPHERE BARRIER!!! *menciptakan pelindung cahaya. Gila : *BUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH (terdorong pelindungnya). *ZRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK (pingsan karena terlempar begitu jauh). Yang lainnya juga terlempar. Van : aku lupa pada sekelilingku, jurus ini ruang lingkupnya terlalu luas. *menghilangkan sihirnya. Kevin : lain kali lihat-lihat -_-! *bangkit. Ast : ada apa ini??? *tersadar. Beck : kok pipiku bengkak? *habis ditamparin bapaknya. Sumit : tuan-tuan... kita telah sampai di perbatasan antara Thirst Hunger Sand dan Sandsea... tempat ini adalah Oase terbesar Kalago Haribi, namanya adalah "Armadillo Oasis". *membuka tangan lebar-lebar. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Lalu... DK Support Party memasuki kawasan Oase tsb, didalamnya terdapat danau yang cukup lebar, dan pondok-pondok kecil. Pohon-pohon palem mengelilingi area tsb. Majin-Majin "Armadile" yang mengurus tempat itu, mereka diklasifikasikan kedalam Highly-Intelegent Majin dan dapat berbicara bahasa manusia... seperti Sahagin. *Majin hiu gergaji yang dilawan Rahandi cs diluar Poseidon Dome. Kemampuan itu didapat mereka dari belajar ilmu Octa di Six Symphony, negara sihir terbesar di Earth.... . Di Oase itu para Armadile dengan senang hati melayani mereka didalam pondok, sedangkan Ast, Van, dan Beck berenang. Orang yang tidak disangka-sangka datang kehadapan mereka. Kevin n Sumit : ng? *melirik seseorang. Shine : halo orang-orang dari DOLLARS K. , masih ingat aku? #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : Shine dari Net Slum?! *kaget. Shine : tidak lagi, Net Slum sudah bubar. Kevin : eeh?! berarti afiliasi Crime Syndicate tinggal 7 organisasi? belum ada penggantinya?! Shine : tepat, Niels bergabung kedalam pemerintahan... En masih misterius... Imam tewas... Surya kembali ke kampung halamannya di East Earth, sedangkan Aan... kabarnya dia berkenala bersama Sagi dan Sick. Kevin : hee... begitu. Lalu kau? Shine : aku kembali seperti dulu, berjualan sambil bertualang. Mau beli sesuatu? *membuka kopernya. Kevin : tidak usah, lagian uang kami habis -_-. Shine : sayang sekali. *KLEP (menutup kopernya). Kalian berencana ingin pergi kemana? Kevin : Taj Ulbadd. Sumit : sebelumnya harus melewati 2 bagian padang pasir lagi. Shine : hooo... kalian mau informasi? Kevin : mau-mau 0_0! Shine : wani piro? #plaks. Kevin : jiah! Shine : aku bercanda... kemarin aku melihat dua sosok orang asing melewati padang pasir ini. Sumit : bertunggangan? Shine : bukan, mereka jalan kaki dan sama sekali tak membawa apa-apa kecuali baju dan senjata. Hanya satu yang membawa senjata. Sumit : kami tak tahu.... *berpikir. Kevin : OU! thanx infonya! Shine : your welcome. Esoknya, DK Support Party ditemani oleh Shine dan Roadrunner bersiap-siap untuk melewati padang pasir berikutnya... Sandsea, disisi lain tampak Otis dan Frau plus dua orang misterius yang dimention Shine. Apakah mereka akan berhasil tiba dengan selamat di Taj Ulbadd? kita tunggu saja.... ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction